


Carl Grimes Can't Be Controlled

by DearDraco



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fights, M/M, True Mates, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, carls pov, rick being a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDraco/pseuds/DearDraco
Summary: For a Cegan prompt, I'd like to see more Alpha/Omega fics :)  I also read a promot (not mine) that Carl wants his father and boyfriend to finally meet, but Rick and Negan already know each other because Negan is always getting in trouble with the law





	

Carl was extremely shocked when he finally found his mate. As you would expect, mates were very very rare. Most people never find theirs. His parents were one couple of many that weren't mates. They had married young but both still held out hope that they'd one day find their true mates. Although don't get him wrong, they did love each other but they weren't mates and they never would be.

Carl had accepted the fact that he'd never find his mate at a very young age. Especially considering the fact that he was an omega. Most omegas were given away to "worthy suitors" at the age of 16. It was all kinds of wrong but it's just how it is. Lucky for him his parents didn't approve of that kind of thing. His mom would go out and protest about all the time, especially after the found out Carl was one. So he's 18 and he has yet to be given away, he thanks god for his parents everyday.

He really never expected to ever be treated as anything other than a prize. An alpha would parade him around, showing off the fact that he owns an omega. Not that Carl would ever actually let something like that happen but he still never expected anyone to love him for him. That just didn't happen when you were an omega.   
Well, until he found his mate that is.

The man was older than him. Older than Carl's own father which was a pretty big shock. He hadn't expect his mate, his alpha, to be that much older than him but he wasn't complaining. The man had a very rugged look and charm to him. It was extremely hot, if Carl was being honest. He found the thought of his mate being older than him to be sexy. The alpha looked like he could take care of Carl. In more ways than one.

He was a bit of a loud mouth. Always making fun of people and acting like a douche. But he would always treat Carl well. He would always tell Carl how much he thought the kid was a badass and how much he loved him. The man was a dick to everyone but with Carl he showed a side of himself that Carl loved. He showed that he was a good man and he cared.

He had met Negan about a month ago and still had yet to introduce him to his father. He was a little worried about how his father would react to Negan being older than not only Carl but him as well. Carl didn't really care though because no matter what Negan was his mate and he wasn't ending things because of his father being overprotective and smothering. Carl's 18, he can date and have sex with who ever the fuck he wanted. His dad just needed to finally understand that.

His mom was out for the night with his little sister Judith, gone to see her parents for dinner. Carl had asked her nicely if she'd minded if His father and him stayed home that night. Making some excuse about father-son bonding and needing some fatherly advice. She readily agreed, worried that they had become distant since finding out Carl was an omega. He didn't blame his father for not knowing how to act about the situation. He'd always thought Carl would take after him and be an alpha or be a beta like Lori. He had never even fathomed Carl being an omega. It had given him quite the shock when on Carl's 15th birthday it was revealed that he wasn't either of what they had expected but instead an omega.

Rick had also agreed to stay home and have dinner with Carl rather fast after he told the man about his mate. Although any excuse not to be around Lori's parents was good enough for his father. His father had been surprised by the news, as most would be. He had done the normal father thing and asked plenty of questions and was only satisfied when Carl promised that they could meet at dinner that night.

Tonight was the prefect night. Not a thing could go wrong.

"Dad!" Carl called out into the quiet as he and Negan walked into the house.

"In the kitchen!" His dad called back.

Carl walked into the kitchen with Negan and held his breathe waiting for his father to turn around.

"This is my boyfriend or more accurately my mate, Negan." He watched his dad's face, his blank face turned into one of horror and then pure anger, confusing the hell out of poor Carl.   
"You! What the hell are you doing here!" His father shouted.

"Always a pleasure seeing you, Rick. I think that was obvious, I'm your sons mate." Negan gave him a smirked one that Rick perceived as 'he's mine now, what ya gonna do about it?'. Pissing Rick off to no end.

"No." Rick say and turned around.

"No?! What the help do you mean no?"

"I don't approve." He gave Carl a glare, hints of disappointment showing on his face.

"I don't give a shit-"

"Watch your mouth!"

"-if you approve. He's my mate. My TRUE mate. I love him and he loves me. You just have to deal with it."

"What would your mother say?"

"I don't see why either of you would be upset. What is the issue is anyways. Is it his age?"

"Of course it's not that. Though I'm not particular happy about that either."

"Then what is it!"

"He's a criminal!"

"I've never heard something so over exaggerated before!" Negan cut in, chuckling to himself.

"Shut it! I've arrested him on multiple accounts for assault and fights. I won't allow you to be with a man like him."

"I'm 18! I can be with whoever I want! I don't need your permission." Carl yelled loudly. He was sick of his dad being so overprotective and so overbearing. "Come on, Negan, we are leaving."

"Carl! Carl! CARL!" He ignored his dad's shouts as he pulled Negan out the door and to the car.

Well, that could have gone better.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or request a fic on Tumblr: negancarl-cegan. :)


End file.
